


Think on That

by Anima Perierat (Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson)



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: 1 x 10, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-17 03:26:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5852215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson/pseuds/Anima%20Perierat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alfred needs to stop his mind wandering about Bruce being missing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Think on That

“What if harm comes to Master Bruce?”

Jim slowed the car as they hit a red light and frowned over at the man next to him. Alfred had turned a deathly pale, his eyes wide.

“Hey, hey stop letting your mind wander. We’re gonna find him.”

“How are you so sure about that?”

“He’s with Selina. She’s a tough kid, survived a lot around Gotham. She’ll keep him safe.”

“She’s a messed up little minx! God knows, she might sell him or summit’, mighten she? Get as much money as she can.”

Jim reached out and squeezed Alfred’s thigh, rubbing his hand a little. “Stop it. Stop letting your mind go into overdrive. Focus on the fact that we’re on our way to help him. Or what you’ll do with him when he gets back.”

“It’s my fault, I told ‘im to run.”

Jim sighed and glanced behind him, making sure there were no cars before he shifted to face Alfred.

“This is not your fault.”

“I told ‘im to-”

Alfred’s eyes widened as Jim’s lips pressed against his, cutting his words off. For a second, Jim thought he might get some kind of karate chop to the neck, or that he might get thrown out of the car completely.

He didn’t expect Alfred to kiss back, ever so softly, and for the briefest of moments, before a car horn behind them made them both jump.

Jim hastily continued driving down the street, clearing his throat, trying not to blush.

“T-Think on that, for a little while.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come request at me: i-look-so-good-in-blue.tumblr.com/ask
> 
> [Requesting Guidelines](http://www.twitlonger.com/show/n_1so8s8m)  
> Tumblr tag: contritum avis ao3


End file.
